Impossible
by yurena85
Summary: Cómo afectaría a Sheldon y a Penny un engaño por parte de Leonard y Amy, de qué manera les haría reaccionar. Futuro Shenny
1. Lie To me

**A/N: **

**Este fic, es un fic Shenny (Sheldon & Penny), si no te gusta esta temática te recomiendo que mejor no lo leas. Si te gusta la temática, puedes leerlo pero para que se dé la historia entre estos dos aún te queda un poquillo que esperar.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nada de la serie me pertenece, TBBT pertenece a sus creadores y los actores a sus propias personas, yo solo transformo un poquito a mi gusto ciertas cosas.**

**Resumen previo:**

_Qué pasaría si Amy y Leonard se liaran, no solo eso, comenzaran algo a espalda de Penny y Sheldon, algo con lo que no estan dispuestos a terminar, cómo se lo tomarían las otras dos partes de esta conjunción, por un lado, la reacción pasional convertida en rubia y por otra el shock, convertida en físico con problemas de convivencia social, algo que se escapa de su total y completamente planteamiento científico. _

_**Capitulo 1: Lie to me**_

No creía en la locura, básicamente porque no era un estado mental que pudiera caber dentro de él, pero si ahora mismo le preguntaban cómo se encontraba, sería capaz de decir sin alguna duda y con tono mordaz, que al borde de la total y absoluta locura.

La causa, razón o circunstancia, que lo tenía en ese estado de vigilia mental confuso, era su hermana Missy, llevaba dos meses siendo como diría Penny con palabras textuales, un jodido grano en el culo, no es que él mismo, fuese a comparar a su hermana con semejante repulsión cutánea pero si dentro de su persona cupiese describir a alguien con esas palabras soeces, sería aquella combinación de palabras la que utilizaría sin dudar.

Missy había roto con su_ fiancée, _dos meses atrás, se había enfadado con la familia y había creído que el mejor lugar donde meterse, era el piso que compartían Leonard y él.

Y ahora estaba allí parado o eso intentaba delante de su hermana, en otro de sus muchos monólogos sobre porque debía de ser más sociable y abrirse a las convenciones sociales, claro que se había mentalizado, después de incontables ocasiones que con un golpe de cabeza cada cinco segundos, dejaría por satisfecha a su hermana, lo cierto es que hacía tiempo su mente había desconectado de aquella interminable verborrea, si no, sería capaz de colapsar y desplomarse en el suelo, con la cantidad de gérmenes y bacterias que allí habría.

Se permitió un momento observar a su hermana, Missy y él eran totalmente opuestos, cierto que ella también mostraba una inteligencia por encima de lo normal, que físicamente eran casi idénticos, quitando el hecho de que una era hembra y el otro varón, la diferencia más abismal a sus ojos de físico, era la facilidad con la que su hermana siempre había sido tan sociable, tan abierta a aspectos a los que él estaba rotundamente cerrado, incluso ahora que podría asegurar que había creado un grupo de lo más dispar.

Penny siempre le decía que tenía que ser más abierto que Amy se cansaría de tanto desplante, que las mujeres tenían un límite, sonrió de manera irónica en ese momento al volver la vista a su hermana, definitivamente los hombres también lo tenían.

Para él relacionarse con las demás personas no era más que un compromiso, algún tipo de acuerdo reciproco, aunque por reciproco entendía que él saldría ganando. Suspiro y justo en el momento que ese pequeño, casi imperceptible sonido salió de sus labios, la atención de su hermana fue puesta completamente en su persona. Se vio a si mismo maldiciéndose, sobre todo cuando la postura de ella se torno más austera, poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirándolo de manera acusatoria, agacho la cabeza, casi avergonzado y jugo a frotarse las manos como si se tratase de un niño pequeño al que acaban de pillar cometiendo algún tipo de travesura.

M: no has prestado atención a nada de lo que te de dicho, verdad Shelly?

Rodo los ojos y confronto la mirada con la de su hermana, odiaba que lo llamará así y ella parecía encontrar cierto tipo de placer que no comprendía al hacerlo

S: claro que sí, por quién me tomas?

Alzó la ceja pero no pudo evitar que un rubor casi imperceptible apareciera en sus mejillas como síntoma que delataba que estaba mintiendo mas que un bellaco. Penny lo había estado ayudando a perfeccionar la técnica cuando se trataban de mentiras piadosas o más bien de transformar la realidad a su antojo

M: no sabes mentir, Shelly- remarco las últimas palabras solo para hacerlo rabiar

S: si que te presto Melissa-dijo su nombre completo devolviéndole el golpe a su hermana y sonriendo triunfalmente- pero no entiendo ese empeño casi enfermizo que te ha dado con que Amy y Leonard tengan algún tipo de contacto

M: algún tipo de contacto no, por dios Sheldon, no sé cómo puedes creerte tan inteligente cuando no te das cuenta lo que esta pasando

P: y qué está pasando?

Sheldon elevo la vista justo a la persona que irrumpía en ese momento en el salón del apartamento y negó mirándola, no necesitaba oir de nuevo las conjeturas mal fundamentadas de su hermana

M: que Leonard y Amy están siendo más que amigables entre ellos

Penny miro a Sheldon y él simplemente le devolvió la mirada como si dijera que se lo había advertido

P: no entiendo por qué dices eso Missy...

Extendió los brazos hacia arriba en un gesto cómico y los dejo caer con pesadumbre de nuevo a sus costados- por dios Penny, no le sigas el juego

Sintió un dolor insistente que con el tiempo se hizo más profundo cuando su hermana golpeo de manera brutal su brazo sobre su hombro, la voz simplemente no le salió cuando quiso proferir un quejido simplemente la miro de forma acusatoria

M: está bien, os lo demostraré con hechos y entonces os daréis cuenta de que tontos habéis sido, puedo esperarlo de mi hermano- ni si quiera se dio por aludido ante aquello- pero de ti Penny no me lo esperaba

Vio a su hermana coger el bolso y salir de la casa azotando la puerta, se llevo la mano a la cara pasándola por toda la extensión con cara de cansancio. sintió a Penny colocarse más a su lado y mirarlo con incógnita- no me mires así, no sé que le ha entrado con esa ridícula idea, no cabe posibilidad alguna que Amy se fije en Leonard teniéndome a mí como "compañero", aún sigo sin entender que le ves tu, pero...

Se encogió de hombros justo al momento que recibía un golpe donde anteriormente su hermana había golpeado también para luego ver a Penny hacer lo mismo que su otra mitad gemelar había hecho- maldita convención social...

Miro a Penny y la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y algo como una fuerza sobre natural lo hizo abrazarla, miro a su hermana furibundo y negando

M: qué? ohhh vamos, os lo advertí, no me creísteis pues...

La vio sacudir el móvil aun con aquel video reproduciéndose insistentemente delante de sus narices, donde Leonard y Amy se besaban en repetidas ocasiones, se hacían arrumacos y se cogían de la mano.

Por primera vez en la vida, estaba notando un sentimiento extraño dentro de su cuerpo, sentía como la rubia apretaba los puños en su camisa de flash y su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar con más fuerza

S: para eso Melissa

Tanto su hermana como la mujer que lloraba entre sus brazos se sorprendieron del tono de voz, de la fuerza utilizada por él. Alejo un momento a Penny de sus brazos poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella y negó- tiene que haber una explicación razonable para esto...-

Penny se mordió el labio devolviéndole la mirada a Sheldon y se revolvió de su agarre mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo de aquel pequeño apartamento hasta el suyo dejando la puerta abierta.

Sheldon miro a su hermana y le quito el móvil, en un arranque inusitado de furia lo lanzo contra la pared haciéndolo reventar en varios trozos

M: Sheldon

La miro con un infrecuente odio en sus ojos y trazo los mismos pasos que Penny, siguiendo a su rubia amiga.

Continuará-


	2. Tell me the truth

**Resumen previo:**

_Qué pasaría si Amy y Leonard se liaran, no solo eso, comenzaran algo a espalda de Penny y Sheldon, algo con lo que no estan dispuestos a terminar, cómo se lo tomarían las otras dos partes de esta conjunción, por un lado, la reacción pasional convertida en rubia y por otra el shock, convertida en físico con problemas de convivencia social, algo que se escapa de su total y completamente planteamiento científico. _

_**Capitulo 2: Tell me the truth**_

Había salido corriendo con una angustia inmersa en su pecho, cuando Missy había empezado a reproducir aquel video, todavía pensaba que se trataba de una broma, había desviado la vista un pequeño momento para mirar a Sheldon y era la primera vez en todos los años que lo conocía que podía vislumbrar miles de sentimientos en el rostro del físico y aquello la asusto, la asusto mucho más que el contenido de aquel video.

Se lanzo al sofá y abrazo el cojín llorando desesperadamente, no había ni si quiera cerrado la puerta del otro piso, no se había molestado tampoco si quiera en cerrar la de su propia casa, sentía que no podía respirar, las lágrimas se le juntaban deslizándose por su mejilla y muchas de ellas terminaban parando en sus labios, el nudo que comenzaba a formársele en el estomago, subía por su tráquea y llegaba a la garganta, impidiéndole casi respirar.

Ahogo un grito en el cojín, un grito de dolor, de desesperación, de rabia, todo lo que podía estar sintiendo en ese momento. No podía entender, cómo, cómo había pasado todo aquello, Amy y Leonard, por mucho que quisiera darle una explicación lógica y razonable, en su mente nada tenía sentido, Leonard le había pedido en matrimonio, le decía que le amaba, bueno por lo que había podido demostrar seguramente también le hubiera dicho todo aquello a Amy.

Un golpe sordo pero suave, la distrajo de sus pensamientos, de su llanto casi enfermizo, pego un pequeño brinco y saco el cojín de su rostro aún confuso, se retiro las lágrimas y enfoco su vista a la puerta, Sheldon reposaba con la pared apoyada en la puerta, con los brazos en sus costados y la postura desgarbada, se mantenía en silencio mirándola, una mirada que en lugar de reconfortarla, la estaba incomodando, no tenía ganas de ser juzgada y menos por él, por él que también estaba implicado en todo esto.

Entendía que su falta de convención social, le hiciera parecer tan indiferente, pero no era de humanos no reaccionar ante aquello, les habían engañado, traicionado, se habían reído en sus propias narices y no se habían dado ni cuenta, volvió a mirarlo y parecía como si quisiera traspasarla con la mirada, tan insistente que incluso le daba escalofríos

P: no me mires así, por favor

Su voz tembló ligeramente y se sintió ridícula al mostrarse débil delante de Sheldon, que parecía no inmutarse ni si quiera por verla en aquella situación. Lo vio acercarse y se agazapo aún más en el sofá, no lo quería cerca, no si iba a empezar con su charla, no si en lugar de sostenerla, iba a hundirla más, ahora no necesitaba aquello.

S: lo siento, no sé que mas decir, sabes que no soy bueno con esto, sabes que más bien soy nulo para estas cosas, pero lo siento

No supo que responder, estaba tratando por todos los medios de no romper a llorar y él no se lo había puesto fácil, cómo era posible que él se estuviera disculpando, que estuviera a su manera diciéndole que lo sentía tanto como ella. Se paro un momento a mirarlo, antes de que las lágrimas la cegaran de nuevo y pudo observar más de cerca el gesto contrariado de Sheldon, la confusión enmarcada en su rostro, como si toda la ciencia que adoraba no pudiera darle respuesta a lo que ellos acaban de ver hacia unos minutos atrás.

Rompió a llorar de nuevo y oculto su rostro entre sus manos, no quería aún así que la viera de esa manera, se sentía ridícula y mas al llorar delante de Sheldon. Su cuerpo se tenso en un primer momento al ver como era envuelta en un abrazo torpe, torpe pero que le reconforto, fue relajando su cuerpo aún cuando el del otro estaba tenso, sintió la mano de Sheldon deslizarse con torpeza por su espalda y comenzar a frotarla con lentitud. Esas caricias la relajaron, de tal manera que su llanto fue volviéndose cada vez más lento y pausado, menos errático.

Su rostro se contrario, en una mueca de dolor y se doblo sobre si misma, agarrándose el vientre con las manos, gimió mas de lo normal y pego un brinco. Sheldon estaba del otro lado del sofá en la cocina se había levantado para preparar un té, dejo caer las cosas cuando la vio así y se acerco corriendo a ella

S: Penny, qué pasa?-miro a su alrededor y vio el gran charco de sangre que marcaba el pantalón de su rubia amiga, en un primer momento sintió repulsión pero después la miro preocupado, sin desviar la mirada de aquel lugar

Siguió la mirada de Sheldon, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando y no podía ser, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo a Leonard aunque ahora no habría que decir demasiado, se mordió el labio y pego un alarido de dolor al sentir otro pinchazo, doblándose sobre si misma

P: me duele Sheldon, me duele

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y todo le daba vueltas, todo, sintió que perdía las fuerzas y miro a su amigo una milesima de segundo- estoy sufriendo un abor...- no pudo terminar la frase, inmediatamente cayo desmayada.

Fue en ese instante que Sheldon reacciono, había entendido que pasaba, lo había entendido casi al instante de ver esas manchas de sangre, de verla doblándose de esa manera, no hacía falta esa frase que había quedado a medias.

Cuando Penny se desmayó entro en pánico- qué hago, qué hago-, se levanto y se puso a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo que cualquier minuto perdido para Penny podía ser crucial, cogió el teléfono y llamo al 911.

Se agacho hasta quedar justo delante de la cabeza de su amiga y la levanto con cuidado, comenzó a darle suaves toques en la mejilla- ohhh vamos Penny despierta, no me hagas esto, sabes que no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones, por favor- nunca se había sentido tan angustiado en toda su vida, realmente no pensaba que nunca hubiera estado tan asustado, esto se le escapaba de toda lógica, de toda su razón.

Los del servicio de emergencia tardaron demasiado para su gusto en llegar, Penny ya había despertado pero aún así no la veía reaccionar y eso lo ponía aún mas nervioso, cuando aquel técnico le pregunto si iba a ir con ellos, dudo un momento, estaba aterrado y no era capaz de reaccionar, ni responder, estaba petrificado.

Le basto con mirarla, esos ojos azules tan azules como los suyos, traspasándolo para asentir levemente y engancharse detrás de la camilla, a paso casi apresurado se subió detrás de ellos en la ambulancia y al ver como Penny extendía su mano hacia él, no dudo ni un segundo en unir sus manos, le sonrió muy levemente con miedo, con tristeza

P: gracias

S: no voy a dejarte sola, te lo prometo

La vio cerrar los ojos y él no soltó su mano en todo el trayecto desde el bloque de apartamentos hasta el hospital, una vez llegaron, la ruptura de sus manos se produjo contra su voluntad, vio como se la llevaban y él era asediado por una mujer que comenzaba a hacerle preguntas, tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de mandarla a callar de un grito pero no pudo, su vista se había perdido tras la camilla de Penny...

Continuará-


	3. Trust Me

**Resumen previo:**

_Qué pasaría si Amy y Leonard se liaran, no solo eso, comenzaran algo a espalda de Penny y Sheldon, algo con lo que no estan dispuestos a terminar, cómo se lo tomarían las otras dos partes de esta conjunción, por un lado, la reacción pasional convertida en rubia y por otra el shock, convertida en físico con problemas de convivencia social, algo que se escapa de su total y completamente planteamiento científico. _

_**Capitulo 3: Trust Me:**_

Habían pasado mas de dos horas desde que viera desaparecer a Penny, tras aquella puerta, se frotaba las manos aterrado, todo aquello lo estaba superando, la sucesión de imágenes se repetían en su memoria eidética, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y poder borrar aquello, pero no era una opción viable.

No estaba seguro de si debía de llamar a alguien, a sus padres tal vez?, dejo flotar esa incógnita en su mente, lo único que tenía seguro es que no llamaría a dos personas concretas, los responsables de aquello, busco en mente un poco mas y algo pareció iluminarse, su pequeño bombillo interno.

Saco su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marco el teléfono de aquella persona, le comento por encima lo que había sucedido y le pidió encarecidamente que fuese discreta. En el momento que se levantaba para ir a preguntar, guardando al tiempo su teléfono en el bolsillo vio salir al personal sanitario empujando la camilla con Penny y corrio hasta ellos- cómo esta?-, la ansiedad en su voz se hacia palpable, algo desconocido en este aspecto personal para él

El médico lo miro, pero él comenzaba a impacientarse, quería respuestas y las quería ahora, se pego a su espalda durante todo el camino hasta la habitación, por suerte Penny estaba sola, ya que tendría que compartir todos esos gérmenes que fueran solo, los de la rubia. Sacudió su cabeza un momento de pensamiento absurdos en ese momento y frunció el ceño cuando vio que el médico salía sin ni si quiera decirle nada, se apresuro a cogerle del brazo, con un movimiento brusco girarlo, algo impropio en él, todo parecía ser incongruente en el último tiempo

S: le he hecho una pregunta

La sonrisa despectiva, de parte de aquel médico de cuarta no le gustaba para nada, si él hablara lo dejaría llorando, pero tenía que contenerse, no era el momento ni el lugar

D: su novia ha tenido un aborto espontaneo estaba calculo que de 8 semanas, estará dormida un par de horas más, mañana podrá irse a su casa y guardar reposo allí durante una semana

Estuvo tentado de decirle que Penny no era su novia, pero opto por callarse, no quería lidiar ahora con ningún tipo de batalla que no venía al caso, vio como se perdía por el pasillo y a su vez él camino hasta plantarse delante de la cama de su amiga.

La miro con detenimiento, tan tranquila, bajo los efectos aún de la anestesia, llevo su mano como un acto instintivo hasta los cabellos color miel de ella y los acaricio, frunció el ceño cuando pudo ordenar en su mente lo que estaba sucediendo y retiro la mano tan pronto como la había puesto, como si aquello fuera algún tipo de pecado.

El móvil le vibró dentro de los pantalones y miro el mensaje, le contesto con el número de la habitación a su receptora y posteriormente coloco la silla al lado de la cama pero se mantuvo de pie allí, casi en una postura rígida, para nada cómoda o confortable.

Volvió en si en el mismo momento que sintió una presencia a su lado, intento componerse un momento, volver a ser aquel Sheldon que todo el mundo conocía y ahora parecía haberse perdido entre todos los hechos ocurridos las ultimas 24 horas

Bernadette: Sheldon?-la vio mirar el cuerpo de Penny, que se movía de forma acompasada por su respiración, la tomo del brazo con suavidad para salir de la habitación, pensando que tal vez su otra rubia amiga pudiese escucharles aunque estuviese sedada

S: ha sufrido un aborto, parece que estaba de 8 semanas mas o menos, no sé eso es lo que me ha dicho el médico

B: pero por qué, por qué no está Leonard aquí, qué es lo que esta pasando?

Cuando escucho el nombre de aquel a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, su cuerpo se tenso completamente, su mandíbula se convirtió en una piedra, apretando los dientes y entrecerró los ojos

S: ese bastardo hijo de puta no va a acercarse a ella nunca mas

Bernadette abrió muchísimo los ojos mirando a Sheldon, en su vida hubiera imaginado que ese físico flacucho, antisocial, soltará aquello del que parecía ser su único y mejor amigo, eso la hacía preguntarse con más fuerza que era lo que estaba pasando- necesito saber...además Amy tampoco...

No la dejo terminar poniendo la mano en alto- a esa tampoco la menciones, nos engañaron- vio el rostro confuso de la pequeña rubia y suspiro- parece que Leonard y Amy llevan manteniendo un "affaire" a espaldas de Penny y mía un tiempo

La vio boquear un par de veces incrédula y sonrió con autosuficiencia hasta que recordó que su impresión al enterarse fue mucho peor, cogió aire y apretó los puños con fuerza, dejando sus nudillos en blanco

S: no sé cuando ha sucedido, ni por qué nos han hecho esto, no entiendo nada, solo que mi hermana parece que se lo olio y nos abrió los ojos, Penny se empezó a sentir mal y a mi todo esto me está desbordando no sé cómo actuar en estas cosas, no sabía a quién llamar pero sí que tu eres su amiga mas sincera

Su tono de voz sonaba derrotado, solo tenía una única idea en mente que se le repetía como sucesos aleatorios y era su puño chocando contra la cara de Leonard. La mano de Bernadette estaba en su brazo y se obligo mentalmente a mirarla-yo cuidaré de ella, puedes irte a casa si quieres- asintió mirándola y miro un momento hacia la habitación, rompió el contacto físico con la otra y entro de nuevo a la estancia, se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente a Penny-prometo que volveré temprano a cantarte dulce gatito- sabía que no obtendría respuesta pero él cumplía sus promesas

Miro a la mujer de Howart que acababa de entrar en la habitación- regresaré en un par de horas-, salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, un destino fijo se repetía en su mente.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, a grandes zancadas, abrió la puerta de su apartamento de golpe, justo en el momento que Leonard y Amy estaban acurrucados en el sofá, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo con furia

S: así os quería pillar

Vio la reacción innata de los otros dos, separándose como si sus cuerpos quemasen, entre asustados y confusos

A: Sheldon, esto no...

L: no es lo que parece

Rio con ironía acercándose a ellos y cogió a Leonard del borde de la camisa con una fuerza inusitada- ah no, qué se supone que parece?, sorprendedme-, no lo dejo reaccionar, justo en el momento que terminaba de hablar su puño se estrellaba contra la nariz del otro físico haciéndolo caer al suelo con sorpresa, sintió una especie de sensación de plenitud al hacer aquello, mucho mejor que las imágenes que se repetían en su mente.

Un brazo tiro de él hacia atrás- estás loco o que te pasa?-miro a la dueña de la voz y entrecerró los ojos, se soltó del agarre empujándola, justo cuando sin esperarlo, recibió un derechazo que le hacía girar la cabeza, sintió la sangre en sus labios y se paso la mano con sorpresa por allí, casi al segundo esa sensación fue sustituida por la rabia, le devolvió el golpe, volviéndolo a tumbar y sintió una sensación de su ego crecer muy por encima de lo normal.

Alzó el mentón, mirándolos a ambos-nunca más quiero veros cerca de Penny, ni mía, lo del contrato del piso ya lo solucionaremos-, como entro, salió azotando la puerta, bajo las escaleras con rapidez, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, la adrenalina corriendo rauda por sus venas y con el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

Escucho voces provenientes de la habitación y estuvo tentado de darse media vuelta, había visto el corte feo que tenía en el labio y no quería preocupar aún más a Penny, apoyo su espalda en la pared, quedándose un momento parado, escuchándolas susurrar, sonrió cuando la voz de Penny, llego a sus oídos, diciéndole a Bernadette que lo llamará

S: eso no hará falta, ya llegue

Se acercó a la cama y le acaricio el pelo, esta vez sin retirar la mano- cómo te encuentras?-, vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y hacia esfuerzos titánicos por llevar su mano hasta sus labios, la cogió a medio camino y le sonrió con cariño, sentimiento que solo sentía sinceramente a parte de por su familia por Penny

S: tranquila, todo está bien, confía en mi

Estaba seguro, que ahora mismo, él era la única persona en la que ella confiaba, algo que era completamente mutuo, ya que solo podía confiar en ella ahora.

Continuará...


	4. Changes

**A/N:**_ En este capitulo, va a haber un salto en el tiempo. Gracias por los comentarios y espero que os siga gustando._

**Resumen previo:**

_Leonard y Amy han quedado al descubierto, Penny ha sufrido un aborto y Sheldon ha sufrido un shock, que le ha hecho cambiar todo su ser, sin que nadie pueda realmente darse cuenta de las repercusiones que eso va a tener en la vida de todos._

**Capitulo 4: Changes**

P: No lo entiendo, por qué?

La miró alzando la ceja pero no se detuvo ni un momento en romper el quehacer que tenía, guardaba con calma sus camisas, bien dobladas y planchadas en la maleta, miro un momento el contenido de la misma y se pregunto a si mismo si no era mejor dejarlo todo aquí y comenzar de cero como pretendía, obvio un momento esa serie de aleatorios pensamientos, sería ridículo tener que comprar un nuevo guardarropa.

Se giro para volver al ropero cuando fue sujeto por la mano de Penny en su brazo, la miro y la retiro con suavidad, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

P: Sheldon

El grito de su amiga ni si quiera lo sobresalto, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Hacia casi un mes que Penny dejará el hospital, había estado casi al pendiente de ella las dos primeras semanas para que no se levantara de la cama, sorprendiéndose a si mismo que él pudiera ser tan altruista para con otra persona, para que íbamos a mentirnos y a mentirse a si mismo pensaba muchas veces, era Penny, la misma Penny que su abuela al conocerla había dicho que esa era la chica para él, algo que últimamente le inquietaba, se paró un momento volviendo sobre sus pasos y puso con suavidad sus manos en los hombros de Penny que seguía parada en medio de la estancia

S: hoy se cumple un mes, del acuerdo al que llegue con Hofstadter

P: si y entiendo que estés recogiendo aunque creo que el que debería dejar el piso seria él no tu...-la vio pasarse las manos por el pelo y sonrió ante ese gesto que adoraba cuando su cara de niña quedaba libre de cualquier cosa, sacudió la cabeza de cualquier pensamiento y suspiro, centrando de nuevo su atención en la rubia-, lo que no entiendo es lo de Nueva York

S: me han ofrecido llevar el área de física teórica allí, tendría un laboratorio tres veces más grande del que tengo aquí Penny

La vio pasearse por la habitación y maldecir, en el momento que comenzaba a su labor anterior se choco contra ella, sintiendo como los brazos de la pequeña rubia se amarraban a su cintura, aún se sentía incomodo con ciertas cosas pero a esto había llegado a acostumbrarse, la envolvió con sus largos brazos y aspiro el perfume de cereza del pelo de su amiga

S: sabes que siempre voy a estar disponible para ti

P: oh por dios Sheldon vas a estar a mas de 2000 km, cómo se supone que vas a estar disponible para mi

La sintió hundir la cabeza en su pecho y arrugar su camisa, suspiro y con paciencia la retiro de su cuerpo, tomándola con suavidad del mentón-siempre, pase lo que pase, hayan los kilómetros que hayan voy a estar disponible para ti-

La vio sonreír y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla sin esperar que en ese momento Penny girara la cabeza y sus labios chocasen, abrió los ojos completamente sorprendidos y busco la mirada azul de ella, pero sus parpados estaban cerrados, su corazón se acelero demasiado, más aún cuando los brazos de Penny se cerraron en su cuello y su cuerpo se pego por completo al suyo, aterrado fue más que eso, la sensación de su cuerpo cuando Penny movió sus labios para buscar mucho mas contacto con los propios, su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo y sus brazos se ciñeron en torno a la cintura de Penny, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y completando el beso, desconectando completamente su mente de cualquier pensamiento repulsivo contra aquel hecho y volviéndola totalmente pasional ante aquella necesidad imperiosa que esos suaves y carnosos labios se fundiesen con los suyos.

Todo su cuerpo parecía actuar por instinto propio, como si aquello que se había estado negando a hacer durante toda su vida ahora, en esa mañana lluviosa en California, en aquel estudio, en aquella concreta habitación con ella, estuviese creando su propio big bang en su interior, poco a poco había tumbado a Penny en la cama y él se había dejado envolver por los brazos de ella.

Sus suaves gemidos le golpeaban insistentemente en los sentidos y cierta parte de su anatomía que para él no cumplía más que una función fisiológica, se había despertado por completo ante aquello, casi sorprendiéndose de que eso fuera posible, algo dentro de él gritaba que romper aquella línea, que traspasar aquello, que en su mente había sido meramente platónico era un error, que iba a marcharse y ella probablemente seguiría allí, que probablemente ella esta lo estaba haciendo por despecho, era eso...

Su mente pareció conectar de nuevo y se separo de su cuerpo levantándose de la cama, se giro sin mirarla y se coloco la camisa que yacía en el suelo junto con la de Penny, recogió la de ella y sin mirarla se la tendió- creo que es mejor que te marches

Aquello fue lo último que le dijo, se giro sobre sus pasos y se metió en el baño, metiéndose en la ducha, quería hacerle pensar a ella con aquello que le había dado asco el contacto, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era, quitarse sus caricias de su cuerpo, bajar aquella creciente excitación de la que era presa su miembro y borrar los besos de Penny de su piel, no quería aquello de esa forma, lo deseaba, pero no deseaba que fuera porque el hombre que ella amaba estaba con la que supuestamente había sido su mejor amiga.

A las siete de la tarde de ese mismo día, miro por todo el salón y vio su pizarra, se acerco un momento y limpio los últimos vestigios de su paso por allí, le había dicho a Hofstadter, sonrió ante ese pensamiento era irónico como después de tantos años solo podía referirse a él de esa forma, que esa era la hora acordada para irse y que él regresara, como siempre era puntual, lo vio nada mas alzar la vista, con todas sus maletas allí y confuso mirando las suyas

L: vamos Sheldon, creo que esto es un poco exagerado, no hay nada que no podamos solucionar hablando

Levanto la mano en señal de silencio, no tenía ganas de escucharlo, a él menos que a nadie, vio a Amy a su lado y sonrió con ironía, había hecho bien al pedir total discreción en el cambio de empleo

S: llegamos a un acuerdo, cumplo con mi parte, aquí tienes la copia de mis llaves, la habitación está totalmente vacía y las zonas comunes igual

Llevaba casi un mes organizando su marcha, siendo manipulador, no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto, nada que lo hiciera volver a no ser que fuera de extrema necesidad, a no ser que tuviera que ver con aquella rubia que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta

Se acerco a ella, con todo repitiéndose en su mente, lo acontecido horas antes, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo

P: no te vayas

Se mordió el labio y le acarició la mejilla- recuerda lo que te dije esta tarde, siempre vale-, su voz demasiado dulce otra vez, siempre flaqueando ante ella, siempre sería su cruz, miles de kilómetros no iban a amainar en sus sentimientos por aquel proyecto de actriz, de eso estaba seguro.

**_Una año más tarde_**

Melissa: venga Shelly, que llegamos tarde, odio salirme de la rutina

Sonrió de medio lado y se coloco el cuello de su camisa azul cielo de botones, miro que estuviera inmaculadamente planchada y doblo las mangas hacia atrás hasta medio brazo

S: tu odias todo lo que se salga de tu control hermanita y eso es algo que me encanta, quisiera poder dividirme en varios miles de mi pero aún no he llegado a la formula exacta para hacerlo así que te vas a tener que quedar con las ganas

Noto la mirada despectiva de su hermana puesta en su persona y amplio aún más su sonrisa, se miro al espejo y en un alarde de vanidad, se vanaglorió, desde su llegada a la ciudad de los rascacielos, muchas cosas habían cambiado, sobre todo su forma de vestir, ahora iba casi siempre en jeans, camisas de botones y americanas informales, dejando para raro uso las camisetas, había comenzado a practicar deporte, sobretodo salir a correr por Central Park, había resultado fascinante como aquella liberación de endorfinas hacia que después estuviera mas reactivo

La puerta de su piso se abrió dando paso a una joven morena de metro setenta, delgada pero con buenas curvas, le sonrió y extendió sus brazos

S: estas preciosa cielo

Escucho el bufido de su hermana que los miraba impacientes desde la puerta- de verdad que hubiese preferido que te quedarás siendo un nerd antisocial a esto-, estallo en carcajadas y le dio la mano a su pareja, para salir de su piso

Michelle: bueno también me gustaba de esa forma, creo que cuando lo vi aparecer con esa carita de perrito perdido en el despacho de física me cautivo por completo

Ahora fue el turno de oírlas reír a ellas, bufo un momento pero después se unió a las risas...

Continuará...


	5. Les tulipes rouges

**Resumen previo:**

_Un año desde que Sheldon se marchará, su vida ha cambiado, ya no es ese nerd, físico chiflado, chico inseguro con síndrome de asperger, no reconocido. Penny sin embargo ha seguido en California, ya no mantiene apenas contacto con el antiguo grupo, salvo con Bernatte, que seguirá ahora..._

**Capitulo 5: Les Tulipes rouges**

Hoy hacía un año que Sheldon se había marchado, un año que había estado a punto de lanzarse a la piscina, lo había besado, lo había tocado, lo había sentido y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas o eso había anhelado su corazón hasta que se sintió rechazada por sus brazos.

Aún guardaba ese vació en su pecho, cuando él se había levantado de su cuerpo y ni si quiera la había mirado cuando le había tendido la camisa, después no pudo impedir que se marchará, no pudo decirle nunca que lo quería, que lo quería a él, que era lo único que necesitaba para no caer, pero esa oportunidad no llego.

Al principio los correos eran a diario, las conversaciones por whats app constantes y hasta las tantas de la noche, los tweets de cosas graciosas y casi siempre cargados de indirectas pero, a medida, que el tiempo pasaba cada vez eran menos, sobre todo por parte de él, ella intentaba hablarle y siempre recibía una contestación seca, sus correos eran escuetos, así que al final también había optado por hacer lo mismo que él.

Ese año había sido para ella un romper con muchas cosas, se había comenzado a centrar, había superado con notas bastante notables sus clases en la universidad popular y por fin tenía su titulo. Se había apuntado a créditos curriculares en la Facultad de artes, algo que llevaba muy oculto y era su pasión por el dibujo artístico y por fin le habían concedido la beca

Bernadette le había tramitado la ayuda para mayores de 25 años, que estaban retomando sus estudios, que habían superados los créditos obligatorios para acceder a la universidad, al inicio no había estado demasiado convencida pero a medida que todo iba hacia adelante, la esperanza de poder dejar de ser esa futura actriz frustrada y convertirse en algo más fue creciendo en su interior.

Tres habían sido las universidades que le contestaron de forma positiva, tres que le habían contestado de forma negativa. Cogió en especial una carta y la miro, trazo con la yema de sus dedos las iniciales de la universidad y sonrió para si misma, definitivamente esa era su elección, la única que había en su mente, su única opción.

Miro a Howard y a Bernadette y les sonrió, Raj estaba un poco más apartado del grupo, fue ella quien se acerco a él y lo abrazo, un abrazo cálido y suave- eres un gran chico pero tienes que superar esa manía tuya de no hablarle a las mujeres, estas enviando señales equivocadas-, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y después rió.

Señaló a Howard y entrecerró los ojos- como me entere que le haces daño, no dudaré en venir a romperte todos tus huesecillos de judío-, frunció los labios intentando no soltar la carcajada que le sobrevenía y le dio al igual que al joven Indio un golpecito leve en el hombro.

Por último, se acerco a quién de verdad había demostrado ser una buena muy buena amiga durante esos más de siete años y la miro con cariño

P: voy a echarte muchísimo de menos

La abrazo muy fuerte casi cubriendo el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia y el abrazo le fue devuelto con la misma intensidad

B: seguro que no quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

La voz de la rubia salía temblorosa, notaba que su amiga estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, casi como ella, negó sonriéndole y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, puso las manos en sus hombros y la miro

P: es mejor así, imagínate allí, inundaríamos el aeropuerto-rió y se seco las traviesas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos- te llamaré nada más llegue, no dejes de llamarme

Bernadette negó y se abrazo a su marido llorando, Raj lloraba también por la otra esquina, justo en ese momento la puerta del apartamento de en frente se abrió dejando ver a las dos personas que habían cambiado en parte el ritmo de su camino, las miro, ya sin ningún tipo de resentimiento pero tampoco reparo demasiado en su presencia, cogió sus maletas del suelo y dio un último vistazo a los otros tres

P: hasta siempre

Bajo las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, sentía los sollozos de su amiga y tuvo ella misma que morderse el labio, escucho incluso el cuchicheo de Leonard y Amy pero ellos no iban a amargar su día, el taxi la esperaba ya en la puerta del edificio, miro la estructura durante un momento hasta que el conductor le dijo que ya las maletas estaban, le dedico una suave sonrisa y se subió, cerró los ojos y cogió aire, mucho, demasiado, incluso mareándose durante unos segundos.

Su ritual se vio interrumpido cuando la voz del taxista resonó dentro del turismo, le indico la dirección y giro la cabeza en sentido contrario, ya no había vuelta atrás, ni lugar para arrepentimientos ahora comenzaba para ella un nuevo futuro, como un año atrás empezará para Sheldon.

**_Seis meses más tarde..._**

Nueva York era una ciudad maravillosa, al principio, le había costado habituarse, demasiado grande, demasiadas calles, demasiada gente, demasiado todo pero ahora podría decirse que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Sus clases en la facultad de arte iban viento en popa, cada día le gustaban más, había conocido un grupo bastante homogéneo, nada que ver con el que tenía antaño en California, pero también eran buenas personas y se sentía cómoda, entre gente que le interesaba las misma cosas que a ella.

No dejaba su sueño de ser actriz y se había apuntado en clases de teatro, nada que ver con querer triunfar en la gran pantalla, ese si que era un sueño que había dejado en el olvido, entre bambalinas y entre las tablas de un teatro se sentía segura de sí misma, tenía mas oportunidad de improvisación y era más flexible.

El grupo de teatro donde estaba, había organizado un pequeño ciclo de obras en referencia al aniversario de Shakespeare, la apertura del ciclo era Macbeth y cerraría como colofón, como no Romeo y Julieta, le gustaba su participación en aquel ciclo teatral que exponían en un pequeño teatro muy acogedor en el soho, dentro había una especie de cafetería con sofás donde el público podía consumir además de visualizar la obra. No tenía papeles fijos y sus roles iban cambiando a lo largo de las obras, eso le daba más alas a la hora de ponerle la pasión a cada uno de los personajes que interpretaba.

Levanto la vista hacia el público después de decir sus líneas y se quedo congelada en medio de las tablas, pestañeo un par de veces y trago con dificultad, sobre todo por su compañero de escenario le estaba haciendo un guiño para que diera lugar a su próximo movimiento, dijo su última frase con la voz rota, demasiado para aquel acto, nadie que no fuera ella logró darse cuenta.

Se escapo del escenario hasta bambalinas, sintiendo el corazón palpitarle a mil por hora, seis meses allí y tenía que encontrárselo precisamente ese día, en medio de una actuación, tenía que encontrárselo precisamente ahora, que él parecía tan diferente, que él estaba abrazando a una chica, riendo con esa chica.

Asomo su cabeza, por encima del biombo donde se estaba cambiando cuando su compañera de obra y amiga entro

Lindsey: mira lo que te han dejado

La miro con rostro confuso pero cuando vio aquel tulipán rojo, tan rojo como la pasión, su corazón volvió a latir de forma intensa, casi pugnando por salir de su pecho

L: el chico, solo ha dicho que te felicitará por tu actuación y que no nos olvidáramos de darte esto

Se mordió el labio y cogió la flor con manos temblorosas, la olio y estaba segura que podía vislumbrar el perfume de Sheldon mezclado que el olor natural del tulipán

P: no dijo nada más, su nombre- había algo de ansiedad en su voz, la única persona en todo el mundo que sabía que sus flores favoritas eran los tulipanes rojos, era él, así que tenía que ser quien se la había dado, además de lo que significaba para ella ese gesto

L: no, pero déjame decirte una cosa amiga, menudos ojazos azules que tiene ese chico y esa mirada, una pena que tenga novia

Se había sonrojado cuando había dicho aquello de Sheldon, lo cierto es que él siempre había tenido una mirada muy expresiva, acompañada de ese color intenso. La última frase le golpeo como un jarrón de agua fría saliendo de su ensoñación

P: Novia...

Continuará...


	6. Follow your heart Trust Him

**N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, he estado liada y me es imposible subir capítulos con tanta asiduidad, eso no quiere decir ni mucho menos que vaya a abandonar el fic y menos porque le quedan un par de capítulos para llegar al final, espero como siempre que el capitulo os guste, es un poco corto pero prometo compensar con los siguientes que quedan. A todas las fans y los fans Shennys que el animo de esta pareja no decaiga nunca, adoro a Amy pero no la soporto con Sheldon así que lo siento mucho para quien si le guste.**

**Resumen previo:**

_Por fin han vuelto a verse las caras, demasiados sentimientos guardados en un rincón de ambos corazones, cómo afrontará Penny el cambio hacia bien de Sheldon?, cómo se planteará ahora su relación el físico, cuando la rubia ha aparecido de nuevo en su vida..._

**Capitulo 5: Follow your Heart. Trust Him.**

Había pasado un mes de aquel encuentro y todos los viernes de ese mes, se repetía lo mismo, Sheldon llegaba, miraba la obra, le dejaba un tulipán rojo y se iba, sin darle tiempo a ella a poder reaccionar, aquello la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ese juego estúpido, realmente no era estúpido, le parecía un detalle precioso que viniera todos los viernes a esa misma hora a verla actuar como si fuera un ritual pero él tenía novia, novia, algo que aún después de todos los años que conocía a Sheldon le resultaba chocante y sobretodo porque ella no estaba en esa ecuación.

Además la forma que tenía que mirarla a ella a esa morena, que encima era una chica escultural, nunca lo había visto, pensaba que Amy había sido importante para él tanto como para poner cientos de kilómetros de por medio después de la traición de Leonard y ella pero no, después de haber visto la interacción entre los otros dos le quedaba claro que Sheldon estaba realmente enamorado de esa otra chica.

Era mejor no volverse loca aunque realmente ya lo estuviera, necesitaba despejarse, cogió su reproductor de música, le puso la lista más movida, se ajusto la coleta alta y salió de su piso a las afueras para comenzar a correr, parecía que mientras corría todas las preocupaciones, todas aquellas angustias que cuando estaba parada parecían comérselas comenzaban a desaparecer cuando la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo de manera intensa.

Llego hasta Central Park y comenzó aumentar el ritmo hasta llegar al área arbolada, donde se sentó un momento, pego su espalda al tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos cogiendo aire a grandes bocanadas, casi como recuperando el aliento que había perdido al trotar.

Estuvo así como unos pocos minutos, escuchando las risas de los niños en el parque, la gente hablando, desconectando un poco de sus propios pensamientos, tampoco quería acartonarse allí así que decidió que un poco de estiramientos no le vendrían mal.

Lo que sus ojos le mostraban no podía ser real, Sheldon Cooper, su Shelly practicando deporte, uno físico, ahora si podía decir que los milagros existían y lo había visto todo.

Sonrió y justo en el momento que salió de su ensoñación al verlo así, para acercarse y forzar un encuentro que parecía ser evitado a toda costa por parte del físico, vio como esa otra chica, su novia, como dolía simplemente pensar en esa palabra, se acercaba a él.

Se paró en seco a medio camino y se mordió el labio, le acaban de entrar unas ganas inmensas de llorar, al verlo bromear con ella, como comenzaban a trotar con gestos cómplices y como la había besado, ese beso se le clavo muy dentro, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Se dejo caer hacia el césped y enterró la cabeza en sus piernas abrazándose a ellas, ¡cuánto había cambiado la vida de su Shelly?, ¿estaría ella aún dentro?, definitivamente aquel ya no era su chico desgarbado, poco sociable, atípico, ese nuevo Sheldon le atraía, ese halo que tenía ahora, ese aura intelectual tan diferente pero a la vez tan parecida, la hechizaba pero añoraba a su chico, ese al cual podía salir corriendo y refugiarse entre sus brazos aunque se pusiera incomodo siempre claudicaba, ese chico que le pedía que le cantará dulce gatito, quería a su Sheldon y lo quería para ella.

Allí estaba un viernes, el quinto viernes, hoy era Romeo y Julieta y hoy no llevaba tulipán, hoy iba a ir más allá, no iba a escapar iba a hablar con ella, habían sido muchos días, muchas noches meditando solo, callando a su mente y dejando hablar a su corazón, tal vez, estuviese haciendo mal, él ahora estaba con Sam, ella lo complementaba en muchísimos aspectos, había sido su primera vez y no se avergonzaba de admitirlo pero ahí estaba Penny, cuando pensaba que todo se había quedado atrás a cientos de kilómetros allí estaba ella ahora.

Y como siempre parecía que volvía a poner su vida patas arriba, era como la fuerza de un torbellino que irremediablemente te arrastraba hacia el epicentro del mismo, la rubia podía hacer lo mismo con él, con solo mirarlo, esos grandes ojos azules, esa mirada tan expresiva, podía decirlo todo y nada y sabía que había decepción en la mirada de ella, cuando decía sus líneas en aquel escenario casi derruido de ese pequeño café en el Soho pero parecía solo hablarle a él, era como un reclamo ahogado y se sentía mal, muy mal.

Miro el escenario y se estrujo las manos, todos aquellos tic, que en esos dos años parecían haberse esfumado habían vuelto de golpe, no uno por uno sino de golpe, se estiro un poco el cuello de esa camisa tan cara que le había regalado su novia y ahora parecía ahogarle y me mordió el labio por dentro, le sudaban las manos, las pulsaciones le iban a mil por hora y la respiración se hacía por momentos más erráticas, cuando Penny haciendo de Julieta comenzó a decir sus frases todo aquello pareció desaparecer, solo podía mirarla, más bien admirarla.

Casi al final de la obra, una especie de celos irracionales a su conocimiento comenzaron a invadirlo, apretó tanto sus nudillos que los dejo blancos, no podía soportar a aquel tipo besarla, si bien sabía que era puramente un trabajo de interpretación, esa opresión en su pecho, esa desagradable tirantes en la zona de su corazón como si estuvieran retorciéndoselo le estaban dando arcadas, quería levantarse y gritarle a aquel actor de segunda que se apartara de ella pero tenía que controlar aquel brote psicótico celopata que estaba invadiéndolo o haría un estrepitoso ridículo.

Se concentro en mirarla, sobre todo, cuando sintió que Penny lo miraba y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que era solo para él, toda la tensión pareció desaparecer y le sonrió de vuelta, estaba preciosa y cada vez sentía la necesidad más imperiosa por volver a estar a solas con ella, definitivamente no se había equivocado al hacerle caso a su corazón.

Se miro en el espejo del camerino y se mordió el pelo, ya sus compañeras se habían marchado pero ella se resistía a abandonar aquel cuartito de apero que habían habitado y hacia las veces de camerino, estaba sentado en un improvisado puff, todavía con el albornoz puesto y su ropa descansando en una silla a un lado, se termino de desmaquillar y se cogió el pelo en una trenza a un lado, lo tenía mucho más largo que antes y le gustaba, a veces se imaginaba como sería la sensación de los largos dedos de Sheldon recorriendo su pelo, enredándose en sus hebras rubias.

Salió de su ensoñación momentánea cuando sintió la puerta abrirse de forma silenciosa, giro un poco la cabeza y no pudo evitar boquear, sintiéndose ridícula casi al instante, sin saber que decir o que hacer, no esperaba verlo allí, incluso ya no esperaba el tulipán de la noche pues ya parecía haberse marchado todos, se giro por completo cuando lo vio situarse detrás suya, con sus manos a su espalda y la postura demasiado tensa como para estar cómodo

P: qué haces aquí?

Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, realmente siendo idiota pensó para sí mismo y se mordió el labio, aún dándole la espalda a su rubia amiga, cogió aire fuertemente

S: el tulipán amarillo significa el amor puro, el platónico mientras que, el tulipán rojo significa la entrega completa, el amor verdadero, el pasional, recuerdas me lo dijiste una vez cuando te pregunte por qué te gustaba tanto aquella flor

Lo miro solo un momento pero después agacho la mirada dejando deslizar unas cuantas lágrimas por su rostro, casi sobrecogida por aquello, porque él se acordará de sus palabras, cogió aire intentando casi en vano modular su voz

P: lo recuerdo pero eso no responde mi pregunta Sheldon

S: yo soy como un tulipán rojo o bueno...-se quedo un momento callado poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios como meditando todo lo que iba a decir y se giro para mirarla, se la encontró de pie, en frente de él, aquello no lo esperaba no la había escuchado levantarse, aún así no le importo, sonrió levemente y puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de Penny- tu eres mi tulipán rojo, mi amor verdadero, el amor completo, el pasional, he venido hoy porque me lo ha mandado mi corazón, sin flores de por medio Penny, porque esta vez soy yo el que se entrega, soy tuyo...

Continuará...


	7. When the impossible becomes possible

**N/a:**

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero entre que he estado liada y que he tenido momentos bajos de inspiración pues una cosa lleva a la otra.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y me alegro muchísimo que la historia os haya gustado. Este es el capitulo final, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo.

Como siempre nada de la serie me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece de aquí es mi elevada imaginación y las situaciones inverosímiles que salen de ella.

**Capitulo final:**

_When the Impossible becomes possible_

__Miro por la ventanilla del coche y se mordió el labio, hacían ya casi dos largos años que no pisaba aquel lugar, que no veía a aquellas personas, que un día habían formado parte de su vida de una manera que los había considerado casi una familia, más que a su familia incluso, suspiro y agacho la mirada a sus manos que se estrujaban en su regazo, nerviosa, si eso es lo que estaba, realmente nerviosa, había llamado a su rubia amiga, a la única que aún podía considerar así, porque la otra demostró nunca haberlo sido y los había mandado a citar, era hora de dar por cerradas muchas etapas, muchas cosas que habían quedado concluidas y sobretodo perdonar para poder seguir adelante sin rencor.

Miro el establecimiento, el gran cartel luminoso, del que hubiese sido su lugar de trabajo por varios años y todo le pareció tan lejano, demasiado lejano y confuso, había sido una época confusa, extraña e incluso bonita de su vida, había conocido a personas maravillosas, vivido experiencias inolvidables y le habían dado el mejor regalo, él.

Sintió justo el peso de las manos de Sheldon sobre las suyas propias y entrelazo sus dedos, haciendo una pequeña unión con sus manos, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, sobretodo cuando estaba nerviosa, él era como un bálsamo siempre tan cabal, tan recto, tan impasible, como si nada le afectase aunque dentro de si mismo estuviera bullendo en un torbellino de sensaciones no lograba exteriorizarlo pero ella lo conocía a la perfección y sabía cuando estaba mal, incluso cuando estaba ansioso, había aprendido a leer entre lineas al gran Sheldon Cooper.

S: vamos cielo, no tienes que estar nerviosa, todo irá bien, por qué no bajas y entras mientras yo termino de estacionar y me reúno contigo en menos de lo que puedas darte cuenta

La miro de forma dulce y se inclino un poco hacia un lado para poder alcanzar los labios de la persona que amaba, jugo un momento con su nariz en la de Penny y le sonrió de medio lado, con esa sonrisa tan característica de si mismo que se había convertido más en un recurso que en algo natural, pero sin ser fingida volvió a besarla, porque para que negarselo a sí mismo, los labios de Penny eran completamente adictivos, desde el primer instante que los había saboreado, había sido como una mezcla, una explosión de sabores que lo arrastraban a querer más y mucho más, sin llegar a cansarse, si algo tenía claro es que nunca se cansaría de los labios de la rubia.

La vio bajarse del coche y caminar a pasos algo torpes, por su estado y por el nerviosismo, negó riendo y dejo salir de entre sus labios un pequeño y casi mudo Bazinga, como recuerdo de los viejos tiempos, mientras volvía a prender el carro para buscar un lugar donde poder estacionarlo decentemente y que no sufriera ningún desperfecto, aún odiaba conducir, pero era una promesa que le había hecho a Penny y tenía que cumplir con ella, era su deber como buen hombre obediente que era, un homo novus tenía que estar preparado para todo y eso incluía conducir, sonrió ladinamente por sus pensamientos y emprendió la marcha.

Dentro del restaurante un grupo de cinco personas esperaba impaciente a quien los había citado allí, bueno realmente habían citado a tres de ellos, dos eran agregados colaterales que siempre tenían que estar donde no debían. Bernadette se revolvió incomoda en la silla y sintió la mano de Howart posarse con suavidad en su muslo, sin ningún tipo de connotación sexual, solamente para tranquilizarla, miro a su marido y sonrió de manera apenada

B: Penny va a matarme

Miro de forma disimulada hacia Leonard y Amy y puso cara de desagrado- tranquila cielo, ella entenderá y a lo mejor esos dos cogen la indirecta de que no son bienvenidos- lo miro con evidente fastidio, dándole a entender que ni poniéndoselo en luminoso captarían el mensaje y suspiro, giro su cabeza un momento hasta la puerta y miro luego su reloj, Penny se retrasaba ya diez minutos de lo estipulado

A: no entiendo que esperamos que no pedimos, no veis que ha dado marcha atrás y no va a venir

P: quién no va a venir?

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la voz que acababa de irrumpir, les sonrió a todos, a algunos más que a otros de manera dulce y se paso la manos por el vientre-siento la tardanza, había trafico y aún mi pareja esta buscando aparcamiento-, vio como su amiga la pequeña rubia se levantaba y la miraba emocionada

B: pero mírate, luces preciosa-le toco con emoción su abultado vientre de casi ocho meses y ella misma también se emociono- pero siéntate siéntate que debes estar cansada-

Vio el intercambio de miradas de Leonard y Amy pero decidió ignorarlo completamente, sentándose al lado de Raj, al tiempo que se inclinaba todo lo que su estado le permitía para darle un suave beso en la mejilla- hola guapo-, rió ante el sonrojo de su antiguo amigo y miro a Howart y a Bernadette que estaban justo en frente de ella

P: mira que Nueva York tiene tráfico pero había olvidado los pequeños atascos que se forman aquí en Pasadena

Sonrió de forma tranquila y pido un vaso de zumo de piña, espero a que Sheldon llegará para pedir algo de comer, esperaba que no tardase mucho pues su bebe ya demandaba comida, se paso la mano nuevamente por el vientre y sintió el suspiro de Bernadette, miro a su amiga y rió

P: quién lo pensaría eh?, yo embarazada

A: bueno eso quiere decir que te ha ido bien, como a nosotros

Cogió la mano de Leonard, que por un momento se sintió incomodo pero respondió al "llamado" de su novia. Penny simplemente los miró y sonrió con falsedad

P: de hecho me alegro Amy y si me pongo a tirar mucho de la cuerda, he de daros las gracias

L: las gracias- su tono de voz presentaba duda y curiosidad, frunció el ceño por encima de sus gafas, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona por parte de la rubia

P: si porque si vosotros dos no hubieseis decidido engañarme-engañarnos pensó internamente, aún no era tiempo de descubrir quien era su pareja-, no habría tenido la oportunidad de casarme con el maravilloso hombre que es mi pareja, no estaría viviendo la sensación más bella que existe que es el estar embarazada, estaría aún aquí sin evolucionar como persona, sin sentirme realizada y seguramente sumida en una relación para suplir tu ego y aumentarlo, así que definitivamente gracias

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por el recién llegado, que aplaudió de forma entregada, para inclinarse levemente sobre Penny y depositar un suave beso en sus labios- cariño, eres maquiavelica- se sentó al lado de su mujer y sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver los rostros desencajados de los demás pero con una satisfacción personal sobretodo al ver a dos personas en concreto

S: siento el retraso, no había lugar para estacionar, un horror

P: un horror

Repitió la rubia haciendo burla de las palabras de su pareja que siempre exageraba cuando se refería a temas de conducción, lo beso para evitar la protesta que seguramente saliera de sus labios y se separo al poco guiñándole el ojo

P: menos mal que ya llegaste, tu hija quiere comer

Sheldon negó riendo y puso su mano en el vientre de Penny acariciándolo con amor- habrá que pedir entonces-. Miro a los demás que aún parecían estar en estado de Shock y luego le guiño el ojo a Penny

S: no voy a soltar ningún Bazinga así que podéis dejar de sorprenderos tanto, que no es nada inusual, estamos casados y vamos a ser padres, lo normal en dos homos novus que confraternizan y estrechan vínculos afectivos

Sintió como su hombro era golpeado con fuerza y miro a su mujer con pena- déjate de tonterías y pide la comida-, todos empezaron a reír incluido el mismo, todos menos dos personas que veían delante de sus propias narices como aquello que parecía totalmente imposible, se volvía posible y había sido a causa de lo que ellos habían hecho.

**_Nothing's impossible_**

**_Final_**


End file.
